vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Naaslarum
Naaslarum & Voslaaarum Vaktovian Army Corps Naaslarum and Voslaaarum (more commonly known as Naas and Vos) entered the Vaktovian Army Corps in late February of 2016 after shutting down their sword-clan, Sakhroniz Inquisitors. They passed all ranks in minimum time required, and minimally got in problems besides the one issue of which they had passed level 2 COMBAT, too fast. After passing the rank in 1 week despite the minimum time requirement being 2, they were demoted and promptly promoted back to L3 at the 2-week-mark. They participated as the first class-system of a GT, which consisted of a week-long Graduation Test. The first problem arose when prompted to pick a class "leader". Tivar gained a unanimous decision with Voslaaarum reluctantly accepting the fact. Naaslarum openly voiced his disagreement, which was met with a forced friendship from then-Seargent LordEvolution. = The Vaktovian Empire After passing the GT and graduating into the main Empire on April 10 they were accepted and predicted to be the next "Takinama and Elendill", popular special-operation soldiers from the original Helghast era. During their time in the main empire, they were mostly known as recluses, for never openly socializing with other members. After much run-in with Ex-PFC HateHouse and trouble with Sahsook, Tivar, oRush, and others, Naaslarum & Voslaaarum departed from the Empire, leaving this behind for their explanation: https://pastebin.com/GT6etNfh = Evolution Initiative Naas and Vos enlisted into the EI as L2's, charged with creating a Vaktovian Fighter Jet for Emperor Vaktus. They finished the main model in only 2 days, and perfected it for the Emperor within the next week. As of now, the Emperor has seen and approved the vehicle, but it is not disclosed what it is being used for. Naas and Vos worked in the Evolution Initiative as mostly ship-builders. Voslaaarum also did Graphics and is responsible for the newest VAK Maelstrom design. Various Works VAK Maelstrom design ( http://maelstrom.forumclan.com/ ). Assorted Vehicles ( http://imgur.com/a/U9hhU ). Vaktovian Medal System Discontinued ( http://voslaarumgfx.deviantart.com/art/Throwback-to-when-I-made-all-these-medals-q-q-665361604 ). Propaganda Poster ( http://voslaarumgfx.deviantart.com/art/Vaktovian-Propaganda-Poster-2-597736552 ). Other Stories: ''Fourpapa1 & Becoming Guards - ''Once privates, Naas and Vos were supposedly contacted by (Then Retired Vaktovian) Fourpapa1 to be his future Guards. They were trained by him for a period of time, sometimes alongside a Vaktovian by the name of Wakadood. Retired Vaktovian Fourpapa1 was then demoted to Corporal and Naas & Vos were then ordered to disregard Guard Duties till further notice. Once Fourpapa1 was repromoted to Captain, training resumed but slowly seemed to fade away. There was no official ending. ''Tensions Rise (Law 13) - ''It was unclear from the start just what "Naas and Vos" were. Most at the beginning believed brother and sister, but there was no explanation as to why one lived in Venezuela and the other in USA. Some believed best friends. and others went with the belief of "a couple". Naas and Vos later released information stating and explaining that the OO along with General VeitMyani had had Naas and Vos make a promise to keep relationship matters out of Vaktovia. Thus, they were often known to say "only the shadows know" when others asked them of their relation to each-other. PFC Hatehouse along with others often went about telling people that the two were dating, causing a disturbance. Most were against the idea of the two dating, which began a ruckus. Just a few months after Naas & Vos stepped foot in Vaktovia, Law 13 was created, banishing any dating couple from stepping foot in Vaktovia again. Naas and Vos were not exiled or confronted with the topic (besides from some low ranks), but it was the stepping stone to their departure from the Empire just one month later. Category:People